The Knight Bus
by Silvaniss
Summary: Draco is now the driver of the Knight Bus with his friend who works as his trust conductor. All he wants is to live his life away from his past and the memories that haunt him, when one night Harry Potter board the bus everything for Draco changes and the blond has to deal with the fact that his long time crush doesn't seem to want to leave him alone. HP/DM RL/?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers I'm happy to have the pleasure of posting my new story. Please read and enjoy. R and R is welcome.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/? and many more maybe I don't know.

Warning; Lemon Lime all the good stuff you know you want in later chapters.

Summary: It's been almost two years since the war and Draco and friend have found a place in the world as drive and conductor of the Knight Bus, it's their heaven until one night Harry Potter turns up one night. Why can't anything involving the golden boy be easy.

The Knight Bus

Place of his own

Draco couldn't decided what was worse. The fact that it was only two o-clock in the afternoon and he was not due to be at work tell 5:30 or even awake tell 4 or the fact that Pansy was seated before him giving him a the look she always did when she was about to start another one of her speeches to him.

"Draco darling" she ran a her finger around the rim of her tea cup, Draco noted that she had started to paint it red since he started her job at the gossip section of Witch Weekly. He ran his eyes over her for a moment she was dressed smart in a form fitting suit in a deep blue shaded; her lips he noted were bright red as well. As he was eyeing her Pansy herself was starring at her childhood friend with a frown, this was not the man she had picture Draco to be when they were kids. He was wearing a pair of sleeping pants and a white shirt the hugged his frame nicely. It wasn't this that bother her it was the fact that his hair was out of place his eyes had signs of black bags forming under them and his skin was paler than she remember it ever being.

In no way was he unattractive just he could us a little sun light and a pep up potion. "You can't keep doing this to your self, I mean just look at you look around you Draco" and he did Draco looked around the small space he called home. The two bed on the far wall so close together that they might as well just close the last inch or so and make into a full instead of two twins, there was a curtain in slytherin green just a foot from the beds that gave the illusion of privacy for the bathroom.

About five feet away was the table that he and Pansy sat at the stove which was located directly behind was pressed into his back acting as a back to the chair, he recalled the fights he and his roommate got into when dinner came around over who would have to sit with their back pressed to the hot iron.

Above the stove were cabinets with doors that sat on rusted hinges, looking behind him and on the floor. Clothes littered the floor awaiting a sniff test which would most likely end with a refreshing charm.

Yes he imaged the old him would of felt the same way about the place

"This is my home Pansy, do try to show some respected" he spoke with a slight edge he knew this wasn't much it wasn't the manor nor was it some upscale flat but this was his home.

"A home?" she scuffed.

"This place is unfit for a pureblood of your stature Draco, you'r a Malfoy for Merlins sake!" she narrowed her eyes as if something had occurred to her.

"It's because of him isn't it?" it came out as more of a statement than a question.

"By **_HIM_** I'm guessing you are referring to me?" a bored voice asked a head of messy black hair came into view as the owner pulled them self from the ladder that lead down to the second deck.

Draco started at the boy, he was doing a lot of staring today he noted. By now the boy had emerged full a cup of takeout coffee in one hand and a fag in the other, he was seated on the edge of the lip for the floor allowing his feet to dangling through the opening every now and again knocking the heels again the steel.

Exhaling he started at Pansy with a haunting look his dark gray eyes were wider than needed allowing light to reflect the specks of black in the coloring. He's hair was standing at all ends, when wet it hung to his shoulders but not it was just wild but not in the just sexed way that Potter seemed to pull off more in a crazed way _'he looks so small'_ Draco thought but taking in his height which was a short 5,3 that was understandable.

 _'We really need to go out more in the day'_ he figure a day trip here and there wouldn't hurt the two by the looks of his roommate they were both getting quite pale, his friend already had a wiry skeleton like build he wasn't ugly just different like a good wine that just need to breath before you took a sip.

"Draco" Pansy brought him from his observation.

"You should be back at the manor with your parents... I was just speaking with you mother the other day and she could not agree more she misses you terrible you could shoot her an owl every now and again you know" she had turned in her chair in the middle of her speak so she could speak freely with Draco while also shooting the boy by the stairs heated glared. Reaching into her robe she pulled her wand banish the fag they might not be able to get cancer like the common muggle but it didn't make the habit any less nasty.

"You saw my mother?" he had not spoke or seen his mother or father since he made the choice to leave his old life behind him and seek out a new one.

"Of course we have tea every other weekend to catch up; my readers also love to read beauty tips from her" letting a sigh escape her lips she knew she need to put the pressure on.

"Draco word is getting around about what you are doing. How can you not be embarrassed?" at that comment the third wheel in the conversation who had been previously trying to find a pack of fags under a pair of underpants growled.

"And what should he be embarrassed about?" he snapped.

"The fact that he doesn't want to play the role you people are trying to force him into? We have had enough playing parts her pug" he crossed his arms and glared daggers if looks could kill Draco would be hiding a body right now.

"You are just some filthy trash that came in off the street!" Pansy stood he wand drawn and pointed at the boy prepared to hex him.

"Your the worst the, tell me were is your wand?" she laughed darkly while bring a finger to her lips in a thoughtful way after a moment she clicked her tongue as if remember something.

"That's right the ministry snapped it in half and your forbidden to get a new one" Draco knew he need to put a stop to this by the looks of thing he was about to have a full blown fight on his hands.

"Matt, please make sure everything is in order below we'll be beginning rounds early today" unballing his clenched fists Matt dropped to the landing below he could be heard stomping around.

"Don't" Draco said giving Pansy a warning glare after wards taking a long gulp of his coffee. Letting that matter go Pansy was not in the mood to get side tracked she was here for a reason she thought of her article sitting at her desk she hoped she would be able to run tomorrow **Draco Malfoy's returns** she was calling it.

"There is a ministry gathering tonight... everyone will be there it's a perfect place to reintroduce you back into high society." she pulled a pamphlet from her hand bag.

"We can play this while thing of you being a..a.."she seemed unable to speak the word it was as if she spoke them they would become more real.

"A driver? For Merlins sack Pansy, I drive the Knight Bus, I live on the third deck with Matt. Stop acting like i'm doing something wrong" said girl looked appalled with even the notion that this could be the case she was honestly convinced that this was just a phase and it was time for Draco to get out of it.

"We can say it was for charity giving back to the magically community" standing at this Draco found he had grown tired of this conversation he and it at least once a week maybe more.

"It was nice to see you Pansy please let me walk you out" he motion for her to rise from her seat so she could leave.

"Draco please just think about it okay?" he nodded but knew that he would do no such thing that was not what he wanted anymore if it was before the war before everything yes he would have been there at the drop of a hat but no that was not his life many more.

"Good Bye Draco"

"Good Bye Pansy"

With the girl gone the bus regained it's balance of peace and quiet. Taking a seat on one of the many beds Draco thought over his choice in life the war was over he choice not to go back to school with the others. He had just kind of wondered off one day wanting to see the world for himself in a way he guessed he was trying to find himself again so much had changed and it did not take long for him to realize that in this new world there was no place for death eaters. Which meant no place for him.

That wasn't the same for everyone thought his mother and father had clawed there way back up to the top again mostly by funding a large portion of the reconstruction of the many places that were destroy in the war. But he just couldn't bring himself to tag along with them, the thought that people would whisper behind his back that he would always be a filthy death eater and the only reason he was free was because of Harry Potter had spoken at his trial saving him a one way ticket to Azkaban.

 _'We all weren't so lucky were we'_

True he had come out free but... his thought wonder to Matt for a moment before he shook those thoughts away.

 _'I can't go down that road'_ it had been over a year and a half now since the war ended and he didn't feel like bring back the more painful memories. He tried to get his mind back on track about how he had even ended up were he had but it seemed his mind as stuck on the older memories so he just let out a groan and frowned.

"Fucking Pansy" bring up all this mess he should still be asleep.

"Draco? Do you regret this? This life?" turning eyes of molten silver to the owner of the voice eyed him. Matt had his hands wrapped tight around the railing of one of the bed his knuckles white from the force of his grip he was biting his lip and looking off to the side.

"No.. I don't regret our life Matt this is us. This is who we are we could never fit in out there so we created our own world just the two of us" standing Draco tried to straighten out his hair but when a strained popped back out and hung in front of his eyes he knew he would need to take a shower to tame the beast.

"Let's get ready, we have a long night" with that the two climb back up to the third floor to ready themselves for the night of work.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Matt was seated at the conductors station at the front of the bus one arm handing loosely over the short wall that cage him into his seat the other trying to hide the purple hat under the seat without the blond show as making his way down the aisle seeing.

It was almost time to started the shift and Draco was currently straightening his tie, he wore the dark purple pants with a white button up shirt and purple tie. He kept his sleeve down only slightly rolled at the cuffs for a more relaxed feel that and the fact that he didn't like to have his dark mark showing. His hair had grown out a bit since school it hung longer in the front then back his noticed one day that if he kept his bans longer it complement his high cheek bones.

Hey he may be just a bus driver but he didn't want to die alone and Matt was good and all but he wanted someone tall and with some nice muscles to hold him at night not short and bony no offense Matt.

Speaking of Matt, Draco looked over to his friend with a scowled. The dark purple pants were to long the white shirt was to small hugging his thin chest, unlike himself Matt liked to keep his sleeves rolled up and held in place with two black bands when questioned he stated that it got hot in the back. A clean white bandage was wrapped around his right arm opposite of his dark mark which if anyone cared to look would be able to see. Who was he kidding even if you weren't looking for it you would still see it, he sighed great now he was remembering those bad memories again.

He was doing that a lot today "Will be ready once you put you hat on" groaning the boy grabbed his hat. Holding it out to Draco who used his want to charm it to be smaller he stood waiting for Matt to place it on his head so he could charm it to stay in place. Sending him a look saying that he would remove the charm once the shift was over he moved to the drivers seat, once seated closing his eye he took a deep breath.

His fingers curled round the wheel the worn leather against his palm pushed his bad memories along with his talk with Pansy from his mind to stay lost until the pug face girl showed up again or something brought them back but for not he was content in his space were he controlled everything.

Opening his eyes he pulled the lever next to his knee with a sharp jerk the bus took off into the busy streets swerving and turning every so often Draco would pull a lever or twist a nob it had only taken four months but he had mastered the Knight Bus with him as the wheel and Matt backing him up they made there ways through the street of London and beyond like a snake through grass.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Matt Jachound and I will be your conductor this evening" and so started another night.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed I'm very sorry for any errors i do not have a beta so it's all self done. Thank you again please R and R they mean a lot to me

Find out what happens next in chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for those who read my first chapter and who are reading my second. I tried my best to make sure that the errors were a bit better in this chapter than the last. Please enjoy and review. ^-^

* * *

The Knight Bus

Not just another slow night

Side glances were given to the boy leaning on the dash next to him, Draco watch as he tilted his head back further. Dark eyes were locked on the night sky that could be seen from the front window if one leaned back far enough. They had just finished dropping off their last passengers who lived a good way out in the country normal Draco didn't mind the quit long roads but tonight was not one of them in was more in a hustle and bustle mood of the big cites.

"The stars are bright" Draco wasn't much of an astronomy person, but Matt seemed to like it and when he talked Draco would listen it wasn't all bad he had used some of the information to pick up a bloke once. He spared another glance it was a monday and the night was slower than normal the blond figured he should try to at least talk to Matt they hadn't gotten to talk very often and when they did it was either about passengers, or Draco would just yell at Matt to hurry up with this weeks copy of Witch Weekly so he could read up on his favorite subject that being one savior of the wizard world.

"Matt.." Draco began a little uneasy.

"Are you all right?" he questioned.

"Of course I am Draco, why wouldn't I be?" here we go. '

 _'You're doing again'_ Matt did that he like to pretend that the way people treated him didn't happen or as if everyone was just having that bad of a day, the number of times the boy had been either yelled at or hexed was probably in the hundreds.

"That old women dumped her hot chocolate all over you" he pointed to the brown stain.

"You were driving recklessly... she must have slipped" was the response.

"Is that what you really believe?" Draco made a note to himself that the next time that women even thought about getting on his bus she would find herself hexed so bad she would be walking her wrinkled ass to the nearest port key. It was time he had a talk with Matt about a few things, he figure he should do it sooner than later _'How much longer can I put it off?'_ he wasn't in a better a position to judge himself either. He didn't want to talk about the past didn't want to know what had happen to his friend, but he did know and he would have to talk about it with Matt because wither he liked it or not the past was killing both of them.

"I'm gonna have a fag before out next rider" walking away to the back of the bus Matt pulled a muggle light and a pack of fags from his pants pocket, lighting one he flopped back on one of the many beds looking up at the the enchanted ceiling he could only think he liked the real stars better.

* * *

"Welcome to the Knight Bus emergency transport for witches and wizards my name is Matt Jachound I'll be your conductor this evening" Draco listened as Matt greeted the next passenger, the boy was talking to fast again he would have to scowled him and reminded him that nobody could understand a thing he was saying.

It was 1:30am only four and half more hours and he would be up on the third deck enjoin a hot cup of coffee and what ever Matt bought from the store around the corner from there designated parking slot the ministry had appointed them in the day time. Ten minutes and he still hadn't gotten the location yet, tapping his finger impatiently on the wheel he looked back through the rear view window, Matt was making his way to the front.

"Sorry one of the blokes is drunk and had to drag him in" holding the railing he informed Draco that they would be heading to the Burrow and he would return in another moment the old lady in bed four looked like she was about to puke. And if you didn't have a wand that kind of thing had to be taken care of by hand or if no passengers were on broad he could get Draco to spell it away which that was not the case tonight, he also need to check on there new riders.

"Can get you folks anything before I head back down?" Matt asked the pair of men seated on one of the second deck beds they shook there heads. With the pot of hot chocolate in had black haired youth made his way down the steps to first deck to inform Draco that the women did not puke and that a certain someone was on the bus and maybe he should drive for a bit so the blond could oogly the real thing instead of the one in the mags.

So caught up in his thought of Draco and his reaction Matt didn't realize he wasn't the only one heading down the steps until a drunk voice was slurring behind him and a sharp pain hit his right shoulder sending him flying down the length of the bus.

"Death eater scum! How dear you walking around showing off that mark after what your kind did" That was all Draco needed to hear, slamming both feet on the brake the whole bus heaved with the force to stop sending the passengers flying forward. The sound of protest reach his ears but he didn't care his wand was out and he was already in front of the stairway blocking anyone who dared tried to come to close.

Taking in the sight of a mess of red hair and matching robes Draco didn't even have to see the face to know who had gotten on his bus and dared fire a curse at his friend. "Weasley!" said man was getting to his feet his own wand pointed at the ex death eater rage clear on his freckled face.

"Malfoy?!" Ron screeched in rage.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Draco stared at the red head his eye were glassy showing that he had been drinking that and how uneasy the bloke was on his feet.

"I work here Weasley, this is my bus and you just assaulted my conductor" pulling his prized Malfoy sneer he was determined to glare down the red head, he didn't mind hexing him but he was trying to be some what profession. Just because the disgrace of a pureblood was most likely riding the coat tail of his best friend didn't mean that Draco wasn't working to put food on the table and having people muddle the story that he just attacked a passenger could hurt his business and slow his income.

He knew that if he really need anything he could just ask his mother and father but that wasn't what he wanted, he was going to stand on his own two feet with Matt at his side they were going to carve a life for themselves in world that would prefer them both dead.

"You! The Knight Bus, oh this is just rich" face flaming at being mocked for what he did Draco had just about enough with a hex on the tip of his tongue he didn't get a chance to cast it due to very deep and husky voice calling out.

"Ron stop" it was than that the savior of the magically world came into view wand raised and a scowled on his face. The savor had gotten taller he was at least a foot over Draco now with hard muscles that could be made out under his tight black shirt. He no longer had his glasses which Draco was thankful for because he could see the fury dancing in those AK color eyes and didn't that just send a shiver up the blonds back.

"Go back up" Harry ordered Ron huffed and prepared to argue this was Malfoy.

"I'll deal with this two Ron just go" Ron shoot a nasty smirk at the two death eater he hoped Harry gave it to them good. When the red head was gone Harry casted a quick silencing charm around the three males still present he didn't want the any of the few passengers being nosy he could make them out peeking over the railing.

"Are you alright Draco?" he asked his voice a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Potter and don't use my name so formally" Harry smiled he was happy to see that the Slytherin hadn't lost any of his bite, he had often wondered what had happen to the blond after the war, everything had been so crazy it was hard to keep track of everyone. He had hoped that when he and the others had returned for there eighth year that the blond would of been one of them, there was so much Harry need to ask him. Why didn't you tell them it was me? Why did you protect the student that had been captured and held prisoner at Malfoy manner? What happen to you? But it wasn't so he had even asked Pansy if she knew but she just turned up her nose at him say that he could just go fuck him self.

"Good to see you haven't change... How is... Mike?" he couldn't remember the conductor name he had said the whole speech so fast that it sounded like a bunch of words and he couldn't separated them all and with a drunk Ron handing onto him he wasn't really listening.

"It's Matt" was the only answer he got he glanced behind Draco to see the boy had pulled himself onto one of the beds and was currently nursing his head and puffing on a fag.

"I'm sorry for Ron he just can't let things go" he smiled apologatic feeling bad that his friend had out bursted like that.

"Not his fault he's just drunk, must have mistook me for someone else" Draco glared at Matt for a long moment over his shoulder, he was doing it again and the blond swore to himself that they were going to have a nice long chat after shift tonight.

"Matt, you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just knocked my head and my shoulder is stinging a bit were I got hit" Matt shrugged and turned back away from the two a small smile on his lips.

"Keep your friend on second deck and away from my staff if you don't want to be kicked off MY bus" with that he returned to the drivers seat to continue the drive to the burrow the small black box next to the wheel was beeping quietly letting him know he had people waiting to be picked up. When he was turning he thought that it looked like Potter wanted to say more to him, the boy had opened his mouth but Draco cut him off, he didn't want to hear what he had to say he just wanted his crush no enemy yes that was better enemy to be off his bus and back out of his life.

Thirty minutes later found Draco driving away from the burrow, before Potter had gotten off he had paused at the door starring at Draco he called out to the blond but the blond pretend not to hear and simple pulled the horn on the bus yelling that the next stop was the Leaky Cauldron.

"I think he wanted to talk to you more" shooting Matt a side glare Draco shook his head.

"You hit your head that bad?" laughing at his friend Matt never took his eyes from the clouds that he could now see from the front window.

"I don't think so...you could owl him" he tried.

"No"

"With pictures" he didn't mind that bump on his head or the pain in his shoulder he was just happy that Potter hadn't just hex Draco, that and the fact that the hero didn't go back up to the second floor instead choosing to sit on one of the beds that gave him a good view of the driving blond. And don't think that Matt didn't notice that the hero won't take him eyes off Draco.

"NO"

"Naked pictures" he whispered in his best husky voice.

"Matt that's deck duty first thing after shift" the blush dusting Draco's cheeks was worth the thought of having to scrub the bus flooring from top to bottom.

* * *

Please look forward for chapter three.

Next time Harry makes another appearance on the Knight Bus and Draco and Matt find themselves in a place far from the safety of there bus. Stay tune!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three up oh my gosh this was a long one and took me some time to finish editing i hope it's good enough. Thank you again for reading.

* * *

The Knight Bus

Apologies are only are good as Breakfast

 _"I don't want to be a death eater" Draco was laying on his bed, heart pounding hard against his rib cage. He could feel the sweat building up on his brow, an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach like someone took his insides and twisted them into nuts. The back of his throat burned forcing him to swallow down the hints of vomit that was trying to make it's way up, he was going to puke if he didn't calm down._

 _"Then don't go through with it stupid" growling the blond shoot up his eyes glaring daggers at the black hair boy seated at his desk._

 _"You can only say that because both your parents are dead, I just can't turn my back on mine" he sighed that was cold even for him to say he should just be happy that he had a friend here with him right now to try and help him get through this. Most people just wanted to get close to him because he was a Malfoy but he knew Matt was different he just wanted to be Draco's friend and right now Draco was being a very shitty friend._

 _"I'm sorry, it's just the things they are going to want me to do" he trailed off he didn't even want to think about them, he has seen the things his father did his godfather did and he wasn't sure if he could do it._

 _"You can't do them, can you?" the question set off his Malfoy pride and Draco got to his feet and walked with his head held high to the door._

 _"A Malfoy will do what ever he deems fit, because that's how a pureblood should be" throwing open the door he walked to meet his parent, they had given a short while to compose himself before his time of marking came._

Eyes of molten silver stared groggily up at the steel roof above head, his eyes flicked to the pictures stuck to the ceiling most of them being of Draco and Matt back at Hogwarts a few of Snape one of his mother and father. As his mind kicked that rest of the sleep haze away he turned his head to stare at his roommate _' That dream again, the fight I got into with Matt I was such a brat when I was younger'_ a tuff of black hair stuck out form the top of the covers that had been pulled high over said boys face. One of the pale arms belong to Matt was hanging off the side of his bed, the back of the hand resting on Draco's and the blond stare down at it as he sat up.

The skin was pale stretch thin over a small forearm the only blemish being the black ink of the dark mark, Draco reach his hand out running his index finger down the faded mark. He should be so transfected he had one to there was nothing different between the two but than again the blond thought that Matt's looked darker more dug into his arm, he ran his finger over it again noting that it did indeed feel more raised always as if it was freshly done.

"Why did you do it" he whisper to the sleeping boy though he did not expect an answer, Matt had the last of there dreamless sleep potion so he would not wake so easily. Making a mental note to contact his godfather for more Draco threw the covers from his body, he grabbed what looked reasonable clean from the floor. Casting a quick refresh charm he dressed quickly, walking over to the trap door leading down the second floor he spared one more glance at the sleeping figure before leaving.

"Sunflower seed chicken bagel?" Matt questioned before taking the cup of coffee Draco was holding out to him, bring the steam cup to his nose he sniffed the contents eye brow raising in surprise.

"Monkshood and ginger?" he took a greedy gulp of the liquid gold not missing the disgusted face Draco had at seeing him drink the concoction, he knew the odd looks that blond got when he ordered it so he never would unless Matt was with him or it was his birthday. He wondered if maybe something was going, did he miss an important day? He racked his mind trying to find an answer, nothing came to mind nothing seemed out of the ordinary from last night.

"Is there an occasion I have forgotten?" The blond laughed at his friend it was a light chuckle the one he gave when something was funny enough that any normal person would not understand why.

"No"

"I like you as a friend Draco, but if your that desperate after seeing Potter I suppose i can help relieve your tension" eye almost popular my out of his head Draco stammered.

Smirking around the rim of his cup he set it down before sliding his hand across the table placing it over Draco's he looked up at the blond through dark lashes "Draco, you know I only like you as a friend corrected? But if you are so desperate after seeing Potter I suppose I could help relieve you tension" it was worth it with the look Draco was giving him.

"W..w. ?!" the blond said a little to loud for this time of the afternoon.

"Would a blow job do? I'm saving myself for someone else" a dark pink covered Draco's cheeks, god Matt could be such a pervert at time. He stood ordering that the pervert finish his breakfast and get ready for work, snatching a white towel from the back of his chair he headed for the shower mumbling under his breath as he went.

"All those cruciatus cursed fried his brain damn schizophrenic" storm grey eyes watched as the blond left his head tilted to the side, was it possible that he could be fried? We'll he wasn't one to lie to himself he knew he wasn't all there anymore, not since the war anyway. He found himself at a loss most of the time he seemed to have issues trying to do things he use to, he knew that in a way he was a burden on Draco that the blond should be at all those ministry party he was always being told to go to by Pansy.

 _'It's because of **HIM** ' _Pansy words echoed in his mind, it bounced around his skull and brought painful thoughts with it. Matt found himself trying to push the voice away, he focused on something else drawling his mind to something else anything his thought went to the other night when the red head man hexed him when Draco had to take him to the med witches. There touched rough and uncaring how they took ages to fix his shoulder and hit them both hard with a bill that he knew if Draco was still a part of his parent life he would be able to pay with no problem.

Tossing his unfinished breakfast Matt grabbed his uniform from the floor, once dressed and down on first deck the ex feather eater took his seat at the conductor station a far off look in his eyes _'I want to make Draco happy, to let him know he doesn't have to put his life on hold because of me'_ he began thinking of a plan something he might be able to do to help his long time friend.

* * *

"The ministry had invited us out tonight Harry, there is a fundraiser for elf's or werewolfs something like that" a curtain of fairy red hair covered Harry's face as Ginny leaned over the back of the chair he was seated in.

"I think the blue dress for me, and those nice crimson robes you have" Harry hated going to these functions it wasn't so bad at first but after a year of doing so he was tired of going tried of pretend that he cared about all the people he meet. He didn't mind the causes when he showed up donations doubled but that didn't mean the hero didn't need a break he was just at a event three days ago.

"I can't go tonight Ginny" he informed his girlfriend, better break the news now before she was dressed and ready to go. He had finally gotten the courage to go back to the Knight Bus and apologize to the two slytherins who Ron had wronged, not that he wrong Draco personally but he knew the red head wasn't about to apologize to a bunch of dirty death eaters. That and Harry with the help of Neville and Luna had been working with a program for death eaters who wanted to start a new life, a lot of them had been forced to follow the dark lord to protect there family o because it was expected of them and Harry wanted to help these people get the lives that were stolen from them back.

 _'Okay so maybe it's not the noble'_ a big part which drove him to do this was that he wanted to see Draco again he just wanted to be able to talk with the blond without a wand in his face a curse hanging on those pale pink lips just waiting to be cast.

"What do you have to do?" Ginny questioned coming around the chair to stare at her boyfriend, what could be more important than hanging off her arm while they talked with people who matter and who Ginny was determined to become close to. She didn't want to be a poor Weasley for the rest of her life.

"Just someone who i need to apologize to" Ginny narrowed her eyes her face inches from Harry's before she pulled back while clicking her tongue.

"Alright than" she could work with this she already had an idea blooming her in mind, walking over to the window overlooking the grounds of the Burrow she was thinking of the letter she would send Witch Weekly. It would be a pieces about who human Harry was how he was not without his fault bus was man enough to admit when he had wronged some and wasn't to prideful apologize.

Watching as Harry walked out and away from the wards and hour and a half later Ginny wished the two could just live together but no he had to live with his godfathers the "Mutt Twins" Ginny called them she hated going to the house it smelt of wet dog and every time she left she had to cast a refresh charm on her clothes for fear the smell would stick.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus my name is Matt Jachound I'll be your conduct.." the voice trailed off and Harry felt his back stiffen as those big dark eyes started at him, at the moment those eyes were getting bigger the weird smile gone replaced by a lassie frown and a tilted head.

"You?" the boy who this time Harry caught his name Matt poked his head out the double sliding doors, one hand holding onto the railing as he looked up and down the length of the bus before pulling himself back into the bus.

"I'm alone so no worries Ron isn't with me... he's the one who hexed you"this was awkward the boy was just staring at him before waving a hand motioning for him to get on the bus

"Wasn't concerned about that, I get confused a lot with people. Poor lady today whacked me with her cane before that Draco's questionable driving had a man knock a whole pot of hot chocolate on me" it seemed unlikely that so many people would mistake this guy for someone else who had wrong him or that an accident happen result in a pot of hot chocolate being dump on him. He wanted to point out that if he didn't show off the dark mark like he did then those things would probable stop happen but he held that little comment in not wanting to get on the bad side of the boy in fear of how Draco would react.

"Where to?" a hand was out and Harry found himself staring at the pale arm which only blemish was the black of the dark mark.

"Actually I wanted to speak with you and Draco to apologize properly"a slim black eye brow rose either from confusion or interested the boy who lived couldn't be sure.

"We got folks on now,have to wait for them to get off can't talk to driver until then" turning with sickles in hand the odd conductor took his seat his eyes trained on Harry which made the savior a little uncomfortable.

For Harry time was going far to slow as many people got off more got on, he wasn't one to get motion sickness but the rocking of the bus combinded with sharp turns and the bitching of Draco and the conductor were making the time go even slower. Taking a deep breath to calm his nervous he gritted his teeth to help keep his temper he was close to snapping when a voice pulled him from his fuming.

"You can talk to him now we had to stop to refuel" that was all that needed to be said Harry jumped up and rushed to the front of the bus knocking into a elder women on the way but she steady herself by grabbing his forearm her bright red nails digging into his skin. But soon she pushed herself off and made her way back down to the stair going to the second floor.

"Draco ugh Hello" said blond was leaning on the dash a frown pulling at his lips.

"Come back to harass me and my staff Potter?" he sneered.

"No Draco nothing like that I wanted to apologize for Ron and to say i'm sorry but not stopping him sooner" Draco scuffed at this Potter apologizing to him, he must be dreaming or this was one fucked up joke.

"You should be apologizing to Matt not to me" pushing off the dash he pointed to the black hair boy who was currently puffing on a fag.

"Well go on than" Harry took a deep breath this was why he was here anyway.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you" he gave a warm smile to the odd boy.

"I'm hungry" Draco snickered at the funny look Harry was shooting him it almost look like a plea for help.

"What's wrong Potter not use to someone who doesn't want to kiss your ass . By the way the hospital bill to have that stinging charm was expensive no justice for death eaters so you want my forgiveness stared there" Draco was about to return to his seat when a hand grabbed his arm turning him back to the hero.

"Owl me the bill I'll pay it, and any other things that comes with it" he looked behind him at Matt a smile on him again.

"And I can bring you your favorite breakfast" Draco pulled free he was slightly red in the face was Harry Potter trying to buy them off, to keep quit he didn't think the savior would be so willing to try and do that he hated people who tried to buy there way out of everything his parents were like that even he use to do it which might be why being older he hated it.

"I don't excepted" Matt cut him off before he could scream all this into Potters face with his stupid smile and white teeth and eyes that could just suck you in and never let you go.

"I had my favorite today Sunflower seed bagel" Maatt took another hit.

"And if Draco getting something I want something as well and I want a home cooked meal" he watched the savior take a step back in suripise leave it to Matt to say something like that.

"Bacon Pancakes please oh and blueberry waffles it's all Draco will eat no elf or i won't except and know your full of shit" Harry found himself standing in the cold grass after having Matt push him out the double doors but not before taking his information, he turned around just in time to see Draco shouting something to the Matt before they took off down the road a street light and fire hydrant jumping out the way of the speeding bus.

 _'How am i going to explain this to Sirius and Remus"_ with that thought and the dread it brought with it Harry apparated home.

* * *

"Pup? It's 6:30 in the morning what are you doing up?" Pouring himself a cup of coffee Remus questioned the boy who at the moment was measuring a cup of flour Krecher the house elf was kneeling near the refrigerator waling loudly "Master cooking, master doing Krecher's work filthy werewolf must have force master" shaking his head Remus sighed, the elf could be so dramatic at time. He didn't even know were he got the idea from he had been asleep most the night and when he wasn't he was walking back and fourth in his room. The full moon was a week away he felt itchy in his own skin it was like it was pulled to tight over his skin and it made him uncomfortable and edgy.

He missed Tonk's he can't say moony felt the same way the mutt stuck his snout up at the thought of the strong willed women the pair was alpha not some bitch that could be bossed around and commanded. If he ever got free he would show that bitch her place and find Lupin a good mate once and for all, Lupin sighed moony was so close and his thoughts and feeling were starting to mold with the one DADA teachers own.

"Oh um.. just having some company coming over for breakfast" Harry tried his best to look innocent and Remus did give him credit for it but last time anyone heard of Harry cooking he was still leaving with the Durselys.

"Who might this company be?" watching as the boy turned his back on him to pour pancake batter into the pan he figure he would just have to wait and made few pancakes and even started making waffles from a muggle waffle maker that wasn't in the house last night when the door bell rang Remus got up to answer knowing it was who ever this mystery company was.

"Hello" he froze after opening the door and all he could do was stare at the pair standing on his front steps one he recognized as Draco Malfoy the blond was slightly taller than when he had seen him at the finally battle, his blond hair was longer and not gelled are pulled back it hung his face in a pleasing way. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a pair of muggle blue jeans, in his hand was a cup of coffee his steel grey eyes were starring at Lupin handsome face in a sneer.

"Hello Lupin" he said bring the cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"I'm hungry" the other boy had wild black hair and dark storm grey eyes he was wearing a black and white stripped long sleeve shirt and black pants that only reached his knees on his feet were a simple pair of boots that had seen better day. It was this one who took Draco by the hand and pushed past Lupin into the house and followed his nose to the kitchen were he took a seat to watch Harry continue cooking.

"Harry?" Remus asked from the door way having caught up with the pair.

"Oh Remus this is Draco who you know and his friend Matt there the company who is here for breakfast" Draco took another sip of his coffee he pulled it away and pointed at Remus in a kind of hello Matt just looked at the werewolf widening his eyes and pulling his best haunting look.

"Were here for bacon pancakes as payment" Remus nodded tightly and when the sound of foot steps stomping down the stairs reach his ear Remus gave Harry a look who smiled uneasy yes the morning was going to be interest.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is chapter four been awhile since i last updated this story, i was going to go right into the breakfast scene but changed my mind and decided to do a little moment before the two went over. It just kind of struck me you know?**

 **Anyway here we go chapter Four.**

 **Man does anyone actually read this story lol just kidding lets do this people Rand R**

Chapter Four

So few these moments before breakfast

 _The room was nothing like Draco remember it, the once bright and colorful ballroom was now a shadow of its former self. The windows where covered with heavy curtains that blended into the wall in a way that had you believe they where no windows at all, making the blond feel trapped as if escapes was impossible._

 _The chandler that once hung over the room was gone and the only light came from candles burning low on the walls which acted uneasy shadows in the large room making it difficult to tell where everyone was or even how many people where there to see the Malfoy's son take the the head of the room sat a chair or to be more specific a throne where the Dark Lord himself sat in all his pale and noseless glory. In this moment kneeling on the once clean and polished floor Draco felt as if his life was flashing before his eyes it was a suffocating feel of starring death in the face._

 _"What a glorious occasion" the dark lords voice was like having a slug crawl into your ear it made Draco curl his fist to suppress a shutter, the bite of his nails into his palm calmed him but only slightly._

 _"Not one but two young men come to me today... to take my mark to swear onto me there undying allegiance" Draco felt his mind running wild with questions today was suppose to be HIS big day that only he would be before the Darklord and it was a great honor; that and it would help him stand out from the other young recruits. Or so his father had said so Draco found his eyes sweeping the room trying to spot the other young person who would be foolish enough to be where he was kneeling on the floor before this man._

 _"Yes it is a honor, My Lord, I only wish I could of come sooner... But to stand before you is a gift not for a child" that voice, a figure kneeled besides him head bowed straight black hair hiding the left side of his face. Not that Draco needed to see it anyway he already knew who had come to take the mark with him._

 _It was Draco who received the mark first he had cried out in pain and now lay flushed and panting on the floor his mother next to him fighting the need to comfort her child. His father angry faced at the sight of his son in such a weak state having taking the mark so shamefully the other Deatheater laughs still echoing in his ear._

* * *

Silver eyes snapped opened he jerked back rubbing his forehead where it had been resting uncomfortably against the steering wheel. Casting a quick tempus spell he watched as the numbers slowly came into focus 5:30am, so he had dozed off for over an hour. They had parked in front of the Leaky around about 4;15am in hopes of catching a drunk witch or wizard trying to get home but it would seem they had no luck and the blond and taken that time to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Yawning Draco turned in his chair looking down the long barren strip of the first deck he caught sight of Matt sitting on the second to last stair eyes closed in pain right hand gripping his left forearm to the point of the knuckles turning white. The Malfoy was up and down the strip before he even realized he had moved, kneeling before the other he reached a shaking hand out.

"Matt? What's wrong?" said male shook his head black locks swaying with the movement, white teeth bite into a pale bottom lip as the male stiffened a gasp of pain.

"It wants the dark Dra, dark and cold is how it likes it" another stiffed gasp and the grip tightened.

"Do you understand me?" with a nod Draco casted a spell the curtains closing blocking out the light another flick of his wand and the chill of a cooling charm rushed through the bottom floor of the Knight Bus. The bus was silent but it was short lived as a bitter laugh escaped from the pained male "I shouldn't of covered it... It was stupid but i was so tired of the looks" leaning back Matt lay awkwardly on the steps.

"What are you talking about?" Draco didn't understand what Matt was saying in honest he hadn't heard the male talk this clear in a long time, longer than Draco could remember. Silver eyes glanced at the hand covered the mark and the blond reached out pulling the other males hand away the mark was blacker then ever and red drops of blood where coming to the surface on the edges of it, Draco was more confused now then ever.

"What are-" shaking his head Matt glanced at the enchanted ceiling a frown on his features.

"They look at me as if I might snap at any moment. I didn't want them looking at me with there judging eyes people who have never had to give anything up in there lives never having to sacrifice" a pained sob escaped pale and cracked lips his left arm lay lifeless on the steps a twitch going through it every now and again causing the finger of his hand to curl and uncurl.

"Never suppose to hide it everyone is to know who we are the elite followers" Draco watched as Matt's right arm came up to cover his eyes his thin chest heaving with the effort it took to just breath.

"So I have to have it on display Like your proud of it... that what he said to me, the one with red hair. I want to cover it to forget but when I do... well you see me know" Matt's sad no more and just lay there panting and in pain and Draco was at a lose the other had never shared this much before. Only the chosen few got a special mark like Matt's but what you had to do to earn it was something Draco didn't know. His friend had never talked about it none of the elite did but to put it simple not even his father possessed one of those special marks, they didn't die like the others once the war was over and the dark lord meet his end.

They would continue to breath and live on the forearm of the owner driving them to finish you know who's work. Reaching out Draco grabbed the other boy pulling him to his chest wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Silver orbs closed and he just let himself sit on the floor of the Knight Bus thoughts wild and untamed with questions that needed answer now more than ever did the two need to talk.

 _'You didn't even make a sound when you got your mark'_ Draco thought he didn't know how long they had sat but he finally pulled himself away from Matt looking into his dark grey eyes the flicks of black within them darker and larger than before.

"Matt I want to talk with you about the past" Matt blinked slowly before standing looking away from the other to the closed curtains. Reaching his right hand into his pocket he pulled out a silver pocket watch "6:00 shifts over we should get ready for our hot date, yours with Harry and mine with pancakes" Draco shoot up grabbing the boys shoulder roughly a frown on his face.

"I can't put this off any longer Matt we have to talk before you shut down again" slipping the watch back into his vest pocket the black haired male stared at Draco and confused looking on his face as if he was just realizing the other was before him.

"Draco we don't need to talk about the past it's over everything is fine, I'm fine" he smiled crooked teeth showing as he tilted his head. Taking a step away from the blond Matt tried to move his left arm before a flash of pain shooting across his features.

"Must of slept on it, don't you hate that Draco?" that was the last thing he said before heading up the stairs.

Draco watched the retreating back felt a mix of emotions angry, sad, confused and even happy in that moment he had saw a glimpse of his old friend once more the Matt before the was someone strong and proud. The one that his friend kept buried under all the strange and weird things he would say and do, he was trying to forget the past ever happen but Draco could see that it was ripping him apart inside no matter how hard he tried to block it all out.

Letting out a sigh the blond sat on one of the beds head in hand as he tried to gather himself, they both were to fucked up so ruined he feared that maybe salvation was impossible. Moments like this really screwed with the balance and order in the two's life it made Draco happy that they happen so few but also sad and frustrated that they couldn't happen more often so the two would get past all of this and move on.

A thought struck him at that moment and Draco let out a loud groan falling back on the bed he still had to have breakfast with Potter.

"Merlin help me"

 **Next time on the Knight Bus**

 **Two Death Eaters over for breakfast things could not be more tense that and it seems Draco Sirius and Matt have some history and things are going to get even worse when the morning paper shows up one the door step. But nothing is easy when your Harry Potter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so Chapter Five up and going man i'm tired this one took some work getting out because well work lol Funny no time to do this.**_

 ** _So i did my best cleaning this bad boy up but i'm no saint you know? I tried so hard maybe well yes._**

 ** _On ward and forward_**

Chapter Five

If you can't forget forgive, yeah right..

The aroma of bacon and batter filled the kitchen in a pleasant way that had Draco's eye lids drooping. It reminded him so much of his time back at the manor, when he was just a boy watching the house elfs around the kitchen making whatever meal his mother or father had requested. He would have got lost in his reminiscing if not for the amusing sight of Potter rushing around the kitchen like a wild banshee flipping pancakes and shoveling bacon onto a large plate.

"Hurry up or your apology is void" Matt huffed taking one of the forks and knife on the table and using them as a make shaft drumsticks to tap in a rhythm that could only make sense to the ghoulish boy.

Finally deciding to stop lingering in the doorway Draco took a step towards the table but paused when he heard voices from the hall "Please make yourself decent we have guests" shaking his head the blond walked to the table in the center of the room. All the while trying to keep the thoughts of someone else in the house who may or may not be Potters lover and who may or may not be naked after a night of passion between the two.

No Draco decided he would not let his thoughts go that direction it was most likely one of the DADA teachers flings that had to be it or at least he would keep telling himself that. The man might of been with is cousin at one point and time but the women was dead having lost her life in the final battle and no one could expect the wolf not to move .

"Do try to hurry Potter some of us still work for a living" true Draco didn't have to keep on working he could always return to his parents and live a life of fortune and power as was his birth right. But the blond couldn't find it in himself to go back, at one time he would have loved that life to be the center of attention along side his parents but that was the old him the new Draco just wanted to disappear from the world and live in quite solitude.

"Just one more minute" was the huffed reply. A grey eye twitch at the none stop thumping of the person across from him Draco growled "Matt" the noise stop and a grinning Matt looked back at him as if he was doing nothing wrong at all. Five plates of food where then set down on the table one for the three males another for what Draco believed to be Lupin and the other for Lupins fling.

Harry sat down with a sigh he had forgotten what a pain cooking the muggle way was but it had been worth it to get the Draco into his house, wait that sounded so wrong to get to spend time with the blond. Black brow raising when the two didn't stared eating instead they stared at each other for a long moment the one that Harry kept telling himself was just a friend took the first bite he chewed slowly eyes closed before opening them and nodding at the blond.

"Its good" glancing over at the blond he noted that the other only stared to eat after this brief exchange.

"One would think that you believed I was going to poison you Malfoy" Harry tried to keep his voice light as if he was only joking but not as if he was trying to make fun of the pair. He felt so on edge as if he made the wrong move the two would bolt out the door and disappear forever.

"Wouldn't be the first time... you know accident happen everyday" Matt said between bites of food he was scarfing it down as if he hand't eaten in months and with the way his cheeks looked hollow that might very well be the trust.

Harry was taken back would someone really try that? He could not say he knew for sure, being the hero of the wizarding world he would alway receive the best service for himself no matter where he went. But the other side of the coin appeared to be very dark even after so much time had passed, he would need to make more appearance and force people to see that not all death eaters are bad.

Deciding that it would be better not to comment Harry tried to lead the conversation into safer ground.

"So the Knight Bus?" he questioned using his charming smile he had picked up over the years.

"What of it Potter? Didn't think I could get a real job or something?" So he was just as defensive and sharped tongued as Harry remember thou he did get a good dose of that back on the Knight Bus the other night.

"I just wouldn't believe it, your parents seem to be doing well enough from what I read at least" the blond eyes narrowed at the mention of his parent, pushing the plate away he turned harder eyes on his former rival.

"What's this about Potter?" he growled.

"About? I don't know what you mean." Harry looked confused as to what the ex-deatheater was referring to.

"You can't really think I believe that all this is just to apologize? What's the game? What do you want from us?" Harry was taken back by this he had hoped that he could have gotten through breakfast first before the Ice Prince started questioning everything.

"To be honest Malfoy I just wanted to know what happen to you... Out of everyone in the war you just up and disappeared" an uncomfortable look past Draco's face one that wasn't missed by Harry but the savior didn't comment on it.

"I had things to do Potter places to go, people to see you. Or not see you understand" Harry didn't understand but he so disparately wanted to out of everyone in his life the blond before him had stood out the most and he wanted more than anything to be closer to him even if he himself couldn't explain it he always did have a obsession with the Heir.

"Tell him about that time we went running through that muggle place naked Draco, that was fun" Harry blinked before laughing light turning to the odd ghoul of a boy sitting at the head of the table.

"Why in merlins name where you naked? And in a muggle town no less?" he asked. Oh Draco's face was getting redder by the moment and Harry just had to dig for more details. That and it had broken the tension between them.

"Well, there was this gnome and a mandrake and..well Draco tell it better" the dark grey orbs that stood out in the sunk sockets of Matt's skull grew wider his posture being hunched and awkward as he stared down the blond across from him.

"Funny-" Draco was glaring back he wouldn't be swayed by that look, it was one that made most people very uncomfortable. Matt looked all bug eyed and creepy it would give a lesser man a chill but Draco was no less man and he had grown immune to said look.

"I don't recall such a thing ever happening Matt" he snarled which reminded Harry of their school days.

"I think you do Draco"

"Haven't the foggiest Matt"

"Old age getting to you, is that a wrinkle?" as the two went back and forth Harry got a ping of jealous thoughts from earlier resurfacing. Where the two odd pair a well pair? Was it possible that Draco and this strange person Matt where in a relationship? He should not feel this way, really he shouldn't he was engaged to Ginny.

"Pup I see you all are having a merry time" the voice of the houses one and only werewolf caused the two arguing to stop and turn to stare they watch the man walk over to the coffee pot and pour him some coffee before taking a seat at the table across from Harry he gave off a warm and welcoming aura that made the two boys relax one being that Draco knew the once DADA professor and the other only because Draco was calm and he couldn't for the life of him remember ever meeting the man before.

But he did look familiar but than again so did the cat that got lose in the bus that one time.

"Where is Pad?" Harry questioned.

"Had to send the mangy mutt back upstairs to put some clothes on, wouldn't be decent to walk around in nothing but his birthday suit in front of guest now would it" Remus smiled gentle was he looked at the three before him. Malfoy had grown up it appeared he didn't have that same cocky snot nosed brat feel about him any longer. The other Remus blinked before sniffing lightly it couldn't be could it? The scent was there it was the boy always seen with Draco but never around other's always tucked away when no one else was around.

"Matt Jachound correct?" Lupin asked. The boy looked down to the left side of his chest blinked slowly than frowned.

"Don't know lost my tag" was the short reply.

Draco wanting to pull attion off of his friend coughed before looking over to Harry "Pads?"

"My god-" Harry never did get to finished the sentence a strong spell shook the kitchen a loud crash and the sound of glass shattered echoed off the walls and Harry found the two seats on his right and left empty.

He was up wand drawn and pointed at the doorway from where the spell was casted but lowered his arm uncertain because before him stood Sirius.

"How did they get in? The wards? The wards have they gone down?" the former prisoner seemed mad, wild and enraged he rushed pasted the table to stare out the once standing glass double door to the blond male laying on his side in the back yard glass lodged in his right side face scratched, blood staining his blond locks.

Wild eyes turned to the figure that had cause the loud crash who was picking themselves off the floor and looking at him with eyes just as wide and crazed. Sirius raised his arm threw another curse to cripple the invader of his home but the boy rolled out the way rushing out the door boots cracking glass as he rushes through the arch way sliding through glass and wood to be beside the blond.

"Sirius stop it what are you doing?" Harry was up and grabbing his godfathers want arm pulling it down with all his strength Lupin was in front of the broken door blocking the view of the two boys from his best friends sight.

"Those two... those two in my house, out I want them out or i'll kill them both" Pad's screamed his magic cracked the air .

"They haven't done anything to you I invited them here Pads!" Harry cried pulling harder on the arm in his grasp.

Draco groaned in pain as he shakily got to his feet, he forced his find away from the pain to look around his surrounding before his eyes landed on the figure next to him. Matt was taking slow steps back right hand scratching violently at his left forearm.

"Matt" the blond called grabbing his right hand pulling it away and tighting his grip when he saw the wild scared eyes but there was something else in them something dark and hungry, pulled the boy closer Draco took one last look at the trio in the house before appertaineing away.

"What was that?!" his godfather looked wild and crazed much like he had that night long ago in the shrieking shake.

"Nothing..." was the slow reply.

"It was not nothing Pad's" Lupin commented his friend just shot two boy through the glass doors into the backyard the former teacher fear for the two he hoped they where alright and find help.

"I SAID IT WAS NOTHING" a slow realization dawned on Harry like a missing puzzle pieces falling into place. His godfather had gone missing for a month in the war many thought he had simple went back into hiding but when the man returned he looked horrible bruises and cuts lined his body he looked exhausted.

When questioned he said nothing only went up to his room in the old house and didn't come back out for a good two days. When he finally did emerge he acted as if nothing had happen thou everyone knew other wise they just didn't know what exactly did.

* * *

 **"A Malfoy doesn't back down"**

 **"I'll do it... I'll cast a silencing charm so you can't hear"**

 **"I'm not some mudblood something like this doesn't bother me"**

 **"Your also not one to dirty his own hands go outside I'll do the grunt work with this one"**

 **"Just like that you'll do it and let me guess you'll clam all the credit for yourself right?"**

 **"Do I look like the type to do something like that? After everything you question me? Wait did you hear that?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"I don't know sounded like someone moving around in the bushes out front could it be an order member you think?"**

 **"How the bloody hell would i know?"**

 **"Go check"**

 **"Fine"**

 **"..."**

 **"Open the door let me IN... MATT"**

Draco jilted up right but wished he hadn't pain sent his nerves on fire and he laid back down panting.

"Still having nightmare Draco" the voice was dark and low a hint of concern hidden under the displeasure.

"I meant to owl" was the reply.

"Yes, I can see that. Thou if i'm not mistaken your supply would have ran out four days ago" Draco opened his eyes not even knowing when he had closed them and glanced at the old bat seated in the chair in the tiny living room.

"Care to explain Draco why you turned up on my lawn? Covered in blood" Snape was not pleased with having his quiet time disturbed but couldn't bring himself to be to upset. His godson lay across form him hurt and it was a safe bet to say he hadn't done it to himself.

"Matt?" Snape raised a brow always concerned with the smaller he suspected Draco felt he owed the boy a debt for keeping the blond safe all those time.

"No doubt chasing around the gnomes in the backyard or some other none sense his small brain choose to call entreatment" Snape rose to his feet looming over the injured boy.

"I'll ask once more why did you turn up in such a state?"

"Potter's bloody godfather blasted us through a set of glass doors" snapping upright the bat turned in a billow of robe his face hard and unreadable but was no less furious.

"How long was I out?" Draco asked he hoped not to long he need to get back to the Bus for his shift for the night.

"Three days"

"WHAT"

* * *

"It's been three days" Harry grumbled to himself he had tried to flag down the Knight Bus a few times okay maybe forty but who was really counting.

"I know pup and Sirius doesn't seem keen on telling us about his out burst" Lupin sighed he hated seeing his pup in such a state. He had so much on his plate that his light brown hair was taking on more strains of grey, true when everything mellowed back down the brown would come back but he was still so very stressed.

Between Harry mopping around the house because he wanted to talk to Draco and because Ginny had told him that they need to take a break if the boy would rather spend time with death eaters than go out with his wife.

Sirius drinking and bring home a different wild fling every night, the scent of sex was starting to annoy the poor wolf. That and fighting with the court to get to see his child things where going not so well in the werewolf's life.

"I have to see them to apologize to make up for it in anyway that I can" Harry felt awful Remus felt awful the past three days were hell for the pair and just when he had found the elusive blond once again.

But Harry had to see him again to say something any thing to find out what those two knew about what happen to Sirius to know what had happen to them and most of all what happen that night in the forbidden forest.

* * *

 ** _That is that chapter five what you think? Yeah it was okay lol._**

 ** _So R and R if you want i'm just saying just type Squid and I will dance for you._**

 ** _No takers? Well Poo._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay so finished chapter six this one moves the plot a bit or not but hey I gotta get Harry and Draco into the same place somehow. Wait no disregard that comment you'll just have to wait and see._**

 ** _And if anyone was wondering regardless i still danced even thou no one commented squid so blah._**

 ** _3 Here we go!_**

* * *

Chapter Six

Scars of our past.

On the third floor of the Knight Bus laid Draco Malfoy he wasn't sleeping just starring out the small window located to the right of the shower. It was the second day back from his godfathers Draco had spent most of the first day arguing with the magical transport department.

They had wanted to take his license but Draco had convinced them other wise. True he now had a nasty fine to pay for the missed days seeing how the Knight Bus was to run every night 365. A sigh escaped pink lips as he pulled the smaller bundle closer to himself the blond buried his face in the untamable black locks, true it wasn't Potter's he imaged that the other male would smell more rugged and musky.

Instead the strong scent of chocolate and coffee filled his nostrils, Draco had pushed the two beds together before they had gone to sleep that night. He didn't do it often but sometimes he just needed to remember that the two of them where alive and free even with dreamless potions the heir would wake up in the night looking around frenetical for his friend.

Draco's left hand moved to rest of the small concave stomach of the other male, his pointer finger grazed the smooth skin peeking out between the bottom of his shirt and top of his pants. There was a small raised scar on Matt's pelvis Draco traced it before moving on to another then another for a total of thirteen scars littering the area each about an inch long.

"Draco?" the voice was sleep heavy.

"Where?" the question hung in the air but never received an answer the black hair male sat up, covers sliding down his chest to cover the pale arm around his waist. Unfocused dark grey eyes blinked away sleep as a stiff yawn slipping past crack dry lips, patting the arm still hanging over him Matt looked at the other.

"We still need to go out... we have time before shift" Draco rolled over on his back starring up at the tin roof over head it had been charmed just like the first and second floor to resemble the night sky. It help to lull the pair to sleep in the early morning it gave the sense of night even though the sun was trying to break through the thick curtains.

"Matt? Maybe we could just be a pair..." all hope Draco had to be with Potter had gone out the window with himself and the kitchen table. The blond couldn't even have fantasies about the other due to the fact that at the end of them he was always being blown out the kitchen door. Damn the stupid mutt he should have been more carful, last he had heard his godfather old tormentor had fallen through some vail and was presumed dead.

"Really? Who would fuck who?" Draco bolted upright face red and eyes wide.

"MATT?!" he hissed. God he forgot how blunt and foul mouthed the other was at times, Draco thought of what it would be like to be in bed with the other the image taking a uncomfortable turn.

"Are you going to put your dick in now?"

"Is it in yet?"

"Oh I wish you would go faster Draco..."

"Did you have your orgasm? Good job Dra." the blond shuddered against his will, that was very unattractive it wasn't even dirty talk just pointing things out like someone commenting on the weather.

"We wouldn't have to do that, we would be asexual" Why was he even suggesting this? His meet and great with Potter was really fucking with his head to the point that he was asking out Matt, maybe he would just go to the pub and pick up a bloke take him to a hotel and be done with everything.

"Not have sex?" Matt was starring off into space a lost look on his face, before giving a stiff nod.

"Then nothing changes, why ask?" at this point the smaller male was dressed in a pair of black knee knockers and worn sneakers. A black dark green tank top was underneath a button up tank with a hood, said hood drawn up over the others head hiding the large fluff of hair.

"Did you wash those?" Matt looked down with a smile.

"A month ago" Draco stood up wand in hand with a flick the wrinkled clothes looked new and clean a refresh charm followed soon after removing any foul odor that no doubt clung to the fabric.

"Just forget it. Your hard to talk to" Draco pulled the hood down with a sharp tug a smile playing on his lip, as the older boy took a step back glaring.

"You'r the one trying to get in my pants. Your to fat they would never fit" Draco laughed.

* * *

Remus Lupin was not in a good mood, he had just finished up a meeting with his court appointed lawyer and the process of getting back custody of his son was not going well.

War hero or not he was still a werewolf and they thought it unsafe for him to be alone with his own child, even after everything he had sacrificed on top of the death of his wife he was still a filthy werewolf to them.

 **"Fools like we would hurt out own pup"**

A deep void echoed in his mind and the old DADA teacher had to nodded at the statement, a werewolf could never hurt their own pup it was impossible. Since the war ended Remus had excepted his other half Moony and found even his full moon nights easier for himself, he didn't require the wolf bane potion any longer as he trust Moony. Which was good because Snape out right refused to talk with anyone from the order he just wanted to be left alone and trouble followed order members around like the plauge.

'They cannot understand to them I am just a animal, one that they would see put down if not for the laws protecting our kind' Moony growled in reply before slipping back down to whatever corner of Remus brain the wolf resided in.

Shaking away his gloomy thoughts and his despair at being rejected custody once again the wolf blinked in surprise when he caught sight of a head of platinum blond hair followed close behind by a shorter figure who's face was hidden.

Even in the crowded area Lupin could still smell the two so he didn't have to guess who they where, walking over he took a deep breath. He wasn't in the mood to confront the two but Harry had been nearly unbearable trying to find the blond and Remus did need to apologize for Sirius even though he suspected that the outburst and action taken was well deserved.

"Draco" he called softly not wanting to draw to many eyes to the duo or himself it wouldn't be good for people to started talking. That's all he needed was for his lawyer to tell him that because he was seem with former death eaters getting his son back would be harder.

"Professor Lupin?" Draco said in return he sounded slightly out of breath as if the two had been running.

"Former Professor just call me Remus please" he smiled his most it was warm and open it was one that calmed most people down and made it easier to talk with him.

"How can I help you Lupin" the werewolf ignored the use of his last name it seemed the Malfoy boy didn't want to be on familiar terms with him. He took no offense after the kitchen incident he wouldn't want to get close to the people involved either "Draco, I want pudding" glancing to the figure in front of the blond Remus took a step back his eyebrow raised in surprise.

The strange boy from the breakfast was standing in front of Draco, Remus felt bad for the boy with his height being so short the sandy blond haired man had nearly over looked him, he came to about the middle of Remus chest but he had been so focused on Draco he hadn't noticed the boy. True he had smelled him along side Draco's own scent but he wasn't expecting him so close ,but this wasn't what threw the former professor off it was the way he was standing hunched slightly yes but directed in front. If anyone was to attack the pair the shorter would take the full force of the spell leaving the blond unharmed.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for some coffee, I wanted to apologize for Sirius behavior towards the two of you" the blonds face scrunched as if he smelled a bad odor slim fingers wrapped around the forearm of the shorter male pulling him beside him.

"No thanks" the reply was short and said through clenched teeth.

 **"Lupin! Don't let them go"**

'Moony? What are you talking about?'

 **"Capture them if you must just don't let them leave"**

'I'm not about to kidnap.."

 **"If you don't I will"** Lupin closed his eyes taking a slow calming breath he could feel Moony trying to break through his conscious and he couldn't allow the wolf control of him.

"Are you paying? I like free stuff" Draco looked down at his friend he was cursing the other to the deepest part of hell, Draco couldn't even count the amount of times the other had gotten him into some stupid situation because something was free.

"Yes I would pay if you would accompany me"

"i'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request" Draco didn't care if Matt wanted free coffee he would buy the other a whole coffee shop if he could just get away from his former professor.

"Oh.. that means go fuck yourself" Matt smiled his crooked teeth showing and his head tilted in a playful manor.

"I see then I'll speak with you here" Remus smiled again thou he wanted to scowled the other for such language.

"How about you not" Remus watched as the two began to walk before jogging to catch up with them it was only after they had exited the second shop which offered assorted types of tea's and chocolates that the blond spun around face hard and hand on his wand.

"Stop following us like some lost puppy"

"I only wish to speak with you Draco"

"Malfoy. And speak your using up my valuable time and i don't appreciated it being wasted on such foolishness."

"I wanted to say-"

"Psst Psst over here" Matt turned his back to Draco looking at the small women in the alley a few feet away she was smiling a gummy smile while waving her hand in a come here way.

"Yes... come here" the black haired male tilted his head before walking over to the women it took a few moment to weave through the crowd of people who had gather in the small strip but he had made it.

"You have no teeth" was the first thing Matt spoke to the strange women but she only laughed in reply and ushered him closer, the male followed the two moving deep into the ally further from watchful eyes further from Draco.

An old wrinkled hand shoot out and grabbed Matt's left arm pulling it violently with strength an elder women shouldn't pocess. "I knew you had it" she was starring at the dark mark how the snake curled and uncurled around the skull.

"Our lord a part of him lives within this mark, he can rise again" she was mumbling to herself her iron grip never loosing even when the younger of the two tried to pull away.

"Let go"

"I can't do that not when i have finally found one with the mark" she looked up at him eyes wild and mad her old haggard appearance fading with a flicker, she became taller and younger her unoccupied hand came up to grab the boys face.

"I know you, your one of his most trusted.-" her eyes widened more as if she had realized something.

" Where is it? Is it safe" Matt's breath was ragged his thin chest rising and falling rapidly, he tugged again at his captured arm but the now young women would not release him.

"Let go of me, DRACO!" the scream echoed off the walls the women jumped slightly at the outburst, grabbing a hand full of black hair she slammed Matt's head into the brick behind them.

"You must have it, Our lord can rise again give it to me" the black spots in Matt's eyes grew larger as he stared at the crazy women with ever cry he smashed his head into the brick. His free hand grabbed the hand holding his hair boney digits curling around the wrist to the point of turned the knuckles white.

"If you can't understand english allow me to give you a lesson. In what it means when someone tell you to let them go" a cruel smirk pulled at the corner of the males mouth.

"Are you done? Matt we are leaving" Draco turned to the spot behind him his silver eyes widening when the spot was empty.

"Matt?" he called looking through the crowd panic building in his chest, Matt was gone. No this couldn't be right he was just right here behind him stupid Lupin for wanting to talk he knew he should have just hexed the man and left him a drooling lump in the middle of the street.

Grabing the nearest person roughly panic in his voice "Have you seen a boy in a black hood?" he demanded.

"I aint seen anyone bugger off" the man pushed the blond away walking more quickly to get away from the crazy wizard.

"MATT?!"

"No need to scream I can hear Dra" Draco whipped around starring at the short boy a few feet away, rushing over he took the other into his arms in a bone crushing hold.

"Where did you go? you know to never leave my side" the Malfoy heir was pulling on the short boy looking him up and down. One would think he was a mother who's child had wondered off when her back was turn and was now being scowled for it, "I saw a butterfly" Draco shout a nasty look at the man behind them watching the scene, he gave a look that was accusing as if the other wondering off was all the wolfs fault.

"We are going home" Remus watched helpless as the blond dragged the other over to the nearest appertain point and with a pop the two where gone.

 **"Lupin I smell blood"**

' Me to'

 **"It wasn't just the boy's either it was mixed with a women's"**

It wouldn't be until later that night when Harry was called to investigate with Ron the body of a women found in a back ally of Diagon that he realized who's blood it belonged it.

* * *

Wow so this chapter was easy to write kind a little bit it was no problem. I hope everyone enjoyed read and review or just read no pressure i'm not forcing you or am I. O-O


End file.
